Talah
"Only I desire for is the riches of the World. But I would love to toyed around with you Joe and think You're going stop my plans" ''-Talah to Joe'' Talah is the one of the main antagonists in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. A ruthless businesswoman that was a most cruel and critical villainess which Kaijudo City ever known. probably of course that comes before or after Aether Foundation's defeat in maturity matters. She and her Team managed to take Lillie on going search the City of Gold with them sincerely Joe and his Team able stop her plan from reaching the City of Gold where all the riches beyond Imagination. Her creature partner is Lira the Kisskiller. History Talah was born with little money; her once prosperous family had fallen from being a major company to complete ruin. With stories of the family's past, Talah grew up with boundless talent and ambition. She quickly learned that power was the only thing that mattered in the world, and money was the fastest route to acquiring it. Charismatic enough to gain trust - and heartless enough to take advantage of it, Talah quickly established her place in the region as a ruthless businesswoman, eventually transforming her small homegrown business into a powerful corporation known as Myna Corporation. Despite her successes however, her lust for power was unquenched. As a child of the region she was told the stories of the City of Gold-- a wondrous city full of riches beyond imagination. The city had a cruel ruler that used the wonders of the city to subjugate the people of the region. However that's was all they really were; just stories. At some point in time she met Professor Northington, who informed Talah of his theory. He believed the mythical City of Gold was real, and it got him kicked out of the scientific community. At an earlier time Talah had acquired something which, combined with Northington's words, now convinced her wholly of the city's existence. Northington quickly strikes a deal with her. Talah would provide funding and manpower to Northington allowing him to find the mythical City of Gold (thus proving his theories right), in return Talah and her minions would gain all the riches that the city held. Talah accepted the deal, seeing it as a great opportunity. In truth, Talah cared little about the monetary reward. She was more interested in the "gifts" that the ruler used to dominate the people, to use them for her own evil ends. She does not fully trust Northington but believes herself to be capable of outmaneuvering any deception. In order to aid her and Northington's plans, Talah recruited many thugs and delinquents, promising them riches beyond compare in exchange for their help, as well as three Admins who oversee the grunts more closely. Thus, Team Aurum was formed, an organization with no reluctance or scruples to do anything to achieve their goal of wealth and power. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Antagonists Category:Affiliation Leaders Category:Joe's Rivals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Villains That Compare With Joe Category:Joe's Arch Nemesis Category:Season Antagonists Category:Srams Category:Season 2 Antagonists